clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
Ushio Okazaki
Anime: c. |noformat_birthday = x |image = Okazaki ushio.png |gender = Female |occupation = Kindergartner |height_cm = 108 |weight_kg = 18 |anime_debut = White Darkness |relatives = Tomoya Okazaki (father) Nagisa Furukawa (mother) Akio Furukawa (grandfather) Sanae Furukawa (grandmother) Naoyuki Okazaki (grandfather) Shino Okazaki (great-grandmother) |voiceactor_ja = |voiceactor_en = }} Ushio Okazaki is the daughter of Tomoya Okazaki and Nagisa Furukawa. She is named for her mother, with both of their names using the radical . Ushio greatly resembles her mother and seems to like the Great Dango Family as well. Appearance Ushio is similar in appearance to her mother, Nagisa, although she lacks the two prominent ahoge that her mother has and her hair is slightly shorter. Ushio's hair is mostly left untied, with the exception of a small section of hair at the back of her head which is tied using a large, white bow/ribbon. Personality Ushio is more similar to her father, Tomoya, except that she isn't antisocial and is a positive person to be around. ''Clannad ~After Story~ She only appears in the [[Clannad ~After Story~|''After Story]] arc of the anime, the beginning of the Clannad opening, and in the movie. After giving birth to her, Nagisa dies. This deeply depressed Tomoya, and he gave up raising Ushio soon after and left her to the care of Akio and Sanae. Tomoya resorts to alcohol and cigarettes to ease his depression. Five years later, Sanae arranges Tomoya and Ushio for a trip in hope for them to be together again. During this trip, Tomoya meets his grandmother, Shino, and learns about his father's past and the sacrifices he made for Tomoya, which leads him to regret his actions, and he decides to raise Ushio and acknowledge Naoyuki as his father. Shortly after Tomoya sets things right, Ushio is struck with the same disease as Nagisa and despite the efforts and sacrifices that Tomoya, Akio and Sanae made, Ushio's fever never subsides but actually worsens. In the coming winter, being filled with the desperation of wanting to do anything for Ushio, Tomoya brings her for a trip, but she falls unconscious and dies shortly after along with her father who succumbed to his grief. Ushio is then revealed to be the Girl in the Illusionary World. Not wanting her family to suffer from such a cruel fate, she created the Illusionary World in order to meet Tomoya again and collect enough light orbs to make a miracle possible and save their lives. In the anime, after the truth is revealed, having collected enough orbs, Tomoya manages to turn back time and call out to Nagisa. Ushio's birth then happens again, but this time, Nagisa doesn't die, and she, Tomoya and Ushio live happily together as a family, freed from their tragic fates. This will also happen in the visual novel if you've collected all the necessary light orbs. Asides from Tomoya, who vaguely recalls these memories, no one else seems to remember anything. In the epilogue, Ushio is shown sleeping under the same tree where Akio begged for Nagisa's life to be saved. Trivia * She's the girl running through the field with yellow flowers in the first season's opening, and it's her legs see skipping in the second season's ending. Also appears twice, with her face hidden, in the second season opening; once talked to by Kyou, once hugged by Fuko. * Tomo in Tomoyo After is clearly an expy of Ushio, right down to the sailor suit. * "Ushio" means "tide." "Nagisa," her mother's name, mean "shore". An Invoked Trope, since Tomoya and Nagisa decided that they wanted their daughter's name to connect to Nagisa's in some way. Gallery Ushioasbaby.jpg|Baby Ushio in White Darkness. Wekly24958.jpg|Ushio eating Tomoya's fried rice. Ushio&dango.jpg|Ushio in the ~After Story~ episode The Tidal Breeze's Mischief holding a dango plushie. Ushioill.jpg|Ushio in The Tidal Breeze's Mischief at the beginning of her illness. ushio okazaki.jpg|Ushio reconciling with her dad, Tomoya in The Ends of the Earth. Ushio.PNG|Ushio right before her death in The End of the World. clannad-after-story-episode-19-22.jpg|Ushio's Drawing ushioo.png|A scene of Ushio in the final episode of after story, which is also shown in the opening 1 vi:Ushio Okazaki es:Ushio Okazaki it:Ushio Okazaki ru:Усио Оказаки Category:Females Category:Main Characters